A Bounty of Life
by Dresden-Neville
Summary: AU. No Slash. Warning Rape! QuiGon, Anakin, and ObiWan hunt a mysterious bounty hunter. While on this trip new bonds form and the three find peace in each other. But will this peace last? Better than it sounds. Please review!
1. planet xtone

A/N: I own nothing. This is my first Star Wars fic so please be nice, also this is AU because Qui-Gon is alive!!! Long live Qui-Gon Jinn!!  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn walked down the temple hallway towards the Council Chambers. They had summoned him for a new mission, which was surprising. After nearly getting killed by a sith on the planet Naboo, the council seemed reluctant to let him go. Sighing at the old memories, Qui-Gon turned the corner and ran into his old apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
"Hello Master, where are you headed?" Obi-Wan asked. "Oh, the council, believe it or not, has summoned me for a mission." "Really? That's funny because I've been summoned also."  
  
Qui-Gon scratched his beard in thought as the doors opened in front of them to let them enter. Only two Jedi were there, Mace Windu and Yoda. Both of them were standing and turned to face Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan as they entered. Mace stepped forward and asked, "Qui-Gon where is your apprentice?"  
  
Obi-Wan blinked as he realized Anakin wasn't here. Qui-Gon cleared his throat and said, "He's got a slight head cold so I told him to stay and I'd fill him in later." Mace nodded and looked at Yoda. With a silent confirmation the dark Jedi began.  
  
"There's a bounty hunter. She was last seen on the planet X-Tone. Now this isn't a simple case. She's dangerous and kills anyone no matter what. We have no name and no picture. All we have is two clues that will help. One is that she has an earring on her left ear. It's the shape of crescent moon. The earring is blue with a purple tint. The other clue is that she targets power."  
  
Yoda stepped forward and said, "Careful you must be. Killed many Jedi she has. Now go." Obi-Wan started to go but turned around. "Why are you sending me and Qui-Gon and Anakin? Is the mission that bad?"  
  
Qui-Gon turned around as Mace regarded the younger man. After a few minutes Mace said, "This mission will be tough." Obi-Wan nodded and he and Qui-Gon walked out. They walked to the end of the hall and took different turns. Obi-Wan asked, "I'll go pack and meet you on the landing pad around-.." "7:00," Qui-Gon finished.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled and said, "Never one to get up early are you Master, or is it your old age?" Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes in mock anger and Obi- Wan chuckled. He waved and Qui-Gon shook his head as he walked down to his and Anakin's rooms. Walking inside he heard one of the most awful noises. Anakin was blowing his nose.  
  
Qui-Gon grimaced and made his way toward the noise. He entered Anakin's room to find his apprentice sitting on the bed books spread out in front of him and a box of tissues on the table. He was pale except for his nose, which was red. Anakin looked up and smiled pitifully. "Hi Master, what did the council want, is it a mission?" "Yes. We leave tomorrow at seven." Anakin nodded and sat back rubbing his eyes. Qui-Gon came closer and put a hand to the boy's forehead. He was dismayed to find it warm but not too warm. "You need to rest padawan, you have a low fever." "Yes master," Anakin replied while pushing books off his bed. He got under the covers and snuggled under their warmth. Anakin coughed roughly and Qui-Gon took pity. "Scoot over," he said. Anakin scooted and Qui-Gon climbed in beside him. As soon as they were situated, Anakin snuggled up to Qui-Gon who held him until the boy fell asleep. Even after Anakin was asleep Qui-Gon laid there only moving to get comfortable.  
  
After awhile Qui-Gon decided to go to bed. Before closing his eyes he meditated a little and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
There's the first chapter. I know it's short but I only know when to continue if you REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! 


	2. trouble!

Hey everyone, sorry for taking soooo long with this  
chapter. My internet is crappy!! but anywho here's the  
next chapter!!  
  
~2~  
  
Anakin walked quickly toward the landing pad. He had over  
slept a bit and didn't want to anger the masters anymore.  
Just the other day he had accidently set his bed on fire  
while fixing up a new droid. Boy, he thought, I sure got  
in trouble for that one!  
  
Finally, Anakin went through the double doors and was  
greeted by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and also some man he had  
never seen before. Qui-Gon smiled and said, "So nice of  
you to join us. Are you ready now?"  
  
Anakin nodded and grinned sheepishly. While he boarded  
and got comfortable Obi-Wan said, "Anakin this is Garen.  
He's a good friend of mine and an excellent pilot. Garen  
this is the famous Anakin Skywalker."  
Anakin nodded and was about to say something when a  
sneeze attack hit him. He sneezed for about five minutes  
straight and when it was over quickly grabbed a tissue.  
  
Garen smiled and replied," Nice to meet you too, Anakin."  
They all laughed and set off on their new mission.  
  
**************************************************  
  
The planet X-Tone came into view and right away Qui-Gon  
could tell that trouble lived in this planet. The planet  
was a sort of murky greenish-brown tint with a touch of  
blue. Looking beside him, Qui-Gon could see Anakin  
wrinkle his nose at the sight. Anakin's eyes were  
scrunched up in disgust and he quickly sat down.  
  
A soft chuckle came from the pilots seat where Obi-Wan  
and Garen were seated. Probably something they thought  
of, an old memory perhaps, Qui-Gon thought. He sat there  
for awhile thinking of the old days when the ship rocked  
to the side. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Garen quickly grabbed  
ahold of something and stayed in their seat. Anakin on  
the other hand wasn't so lucky.  
  
He hit the ground with a thud and slid to the side of the  
ship. Stars danced in front of his eyes and he stayed  
put, holding on to whatever he could find. Anakin slowly  
turned around to look out the window to see what had  
happened. As he looked he gasped. Red and blue lights  
were heading fast their way and if he wasn't much  
mistaken those were bombs.  
  
~*~  
  
After making sure Anakin was alright, Qui-Gon carefully  
made his way up to the front. Garen was dodging war ships  
and missle fire that was headed their way.  
  
"We have to land soon!" Garen managed to say while trying  
to fix his complete attention and skill on keeping them  
in the air.  
  
"I know, we're only about a quarter of a parsec away from  
X-Tone," Qui-Gon replied. Obi-Wan looked up from the  
paper work and said quickly, "There's a clear space right  
at the edge. take a ri-."  
  
He never got to finish because Anakin yelled at that  
exact second," Master hurry take a left. A left, we have  
three sensor bombs after us!" His voice was shrill with  
fear and excitement.  
As Anakin made his way up front Qui-Gon turned to him and  
pushed the pale boy in a seat.  
  
"Ani, buckle up." Anakin nodded and Qui-Gon sat next to  
him and followed his own instrucions. The ship took a  
sharp curve and Anakin got the feeling of being  
weightless as the went straight down. An explosion came  
from behind them and the ship was flipped .  
  
Anakin screwed his eyes shut and plugged his ears. A  
terrible, loud groaning noise was coming from the ship as  
it fell through the planets atmosphere. Anakin quickly  
opened his eyes to see the ground rise to meet them.  
Somethin crashed into his body and he knew no more.  
  
TBC............ 


	3. ripple in the force

Nothing much to say, but here's the third chapter.  
Also thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are the  
best.!!  
  
~3~***  
  
"Qui-Gon."  
  
Qui-Gon heard his name far away. Almost as if it were a  
dream. Pain from his back exploded and he groaned a bit.  
Qui-Gon's eyes fluttered opened and before him were the  
bloodied faces of Garen and Obi-Wan. He tried to sit up but  
failed when a lightning bolt of pain struck through him.  
  
Qui-Gon felt a hand on his back , helping him sit up. As  
soon as he was comfortale he took a good look at the  
others. Garen was cradling his left arm, his face white. A  
thin gash ran from his forehead to his cheek. Obi-Wan kept  
rubbing his chest which made Qui-Gon suspect that Obi-Wan  
had some broken ribs. He too, had a gash on his pale face.  
  
Qui-Gon then turned to expect to see Anakin but didn't. Qui-  
Gon stretched his neck a little further and saw his  
apprentice lying on a blanket. He was also pale and an ugly  
cut ran across his forehead. The boy was unconsious,  
breathing real shallow. Qui-Gon began to panick and began  
trying to get to him.  
  
Obi-Wan sensed his old masters' nervousness and said,"  
He'll live, Master. Although he doesn't look to good,  
there's nothing seriously wrong. We've already checked over  
everyone. Actually, we'll all live to tell the tale."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed with relief and with the help of Obi-Wan  
stood and kneeled next to Garen.  
"Let me wrap that for you. That way you can use it if  
needed."  
Garen nodded his thanks as Qui-Gon got the equipment.  
  
As soon as Garen's arm was set, Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan.  
Without needing to be asked, Obi-Wan planted hisself in  
front of Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon wraped some bandages aroung Obi-  
Wan's chest and his old apprentice hissed.  
  
"Can't you be more careful Qui-Gon!"  
"Sorry, I'm trying to I really am, but this..has to be  
done...just the right..way. There I am done!"  
  
Obi-Wan sighed in relief and helped Qui-Gon up. Before Qui-  
Gon could move some bacta cream was being put on his back.  
he hissed at the burning it caused and turned to face a  
smug-faced Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smirked and Qui-Gon shook his  
head.  
  
Anakin was still unconsious as Qui-Gon made his way over  
there. Something under him crunched and then he realized  
that they weren't in the plane. they were surrounded by  
trees. Lush green fields of trees, bushes and shrubs  
stretched out for miles.  
Birds and other animals could be heard and in a way this  
could be counted as paradise.  
  
Shaking himsself out of his thoughts, Qui-gon sat down by  
Anakin. His hand twitched as his eyes fluttered opened.  
Anakin moaned and blinked his eyes. Anakin looked at Qui-  
Gon and suddenly sat up and turned the other way. He  
vomited his entire guts out and as he finished he felt a  
hand on his back and forehead.  
  
"Anakin, you need to lay back down."  
  
His master's voice reached out to him and he turned back  
around. Sure enough Qui-Gon was there smiling a bit as  
always.  
  
"Where are we?" Anakin asked.  
"We made it, to planet X-Tone."  
"This place? Are you sure," replied a very doubtful Anakin.  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled and said," Don't judge things by their  
outside, padawan."  
"Yes master."  
  
Obi-Wan walked over and kneeled beside Anakin. He put a  
hand on the younger boy's shoulder and asked," How are you  
feeling?"  
  
"Not too bad, for now."  
"Good, because we need to move as soon as possible. If  
we're going to catch this bounty hunter we have to get to  
the settlement first."  
  
Anakin nodded and stood up. Dizziness clouded his vision  
and his knees grew weak. Obi-Wan grabbed his arm and sat  
him back down. He put the padawan's head between the boy's  
knees and told him to breath slow.  
  
"Okay," Anakin replied tiredly after a few minutes, "I'm  
better now."  
  
"Okay, only if you're sure," Qui-Gon said.  
  
Anakin nodded and slowly stood. The other's had already  
turned around so they hadn't seen or felt Anakin's second  
wave of dizziness. He stood there for some odd minutes  
before quickly gathering his things. After Qui-Gon cleaned  
up Anakin's cut, they set off, unaware of a small ripple in  
the force.  
  
There you go thrid chapter. Hope you enjoy and please  
review!!!! I'll love you forever if you do!! I promise.  
*Winks* 


	4. a village and a new feeling

Hey guys sorry it's taken so long but I don't know if you enjoy the story anymore. I need reviews! I live off them!! Please I beg of you!!! Anyways here's chapter 4.  
  
Obi-Wan stopped as he gazed over the scenery. It was indeed a forest ahead of them but, it was remotely dark and gloomy. He turned to his left as Qui-Gon walked up. Taking in his old master's facial expression, Obi-Wan could tell that Qui-Gon didn't like the feel or look of this forest.  
  
"Well, what now?" Obi-Wan asked. "We continue on," came the expectant reply.  
  
Garen and Anakin caught up to them and each surveyed the forest. Garen sighed and moved his pack to a more comfortable position. Anakin looked the forest up and down.  
  
Abruptly he said, "Do you feel that?" His eyes were closed and he was paling. "Feel what Anakin?" Garen asked.  
  
Anakin didn't answer for a few minutes, instead he stood there motionless. He opened his eyes and the other three felt a small ripple of evil. Without hesitation the four of them moved in the forest.  
  
Qui-Gon's voice could be heard clearly and he was saying,"Everyone stay close, we won't risk a glow-rod." Anakin felt his master move beside him and he briefly felt Obi- Wan. Startled, he faltered in his step. Anakin felt his master's arm on his righting him up.  
  
Anakin shook his head and tried to recall what he felt. It had been a strange feeling, like a needle in his mind. the quick feeling had been one of calm and mild fear. some excitement was there too, but all this was surpressed inside. An arm touched his and he looked up.  
  
Obi-Wan was right beside him looking at him. Obi-Wan had a confused look on his face. Anakin half smiled. Boy, he thought, I guess Obi-Wan did feel it, too. At least I'm not the only one. Anakin was so wrapped in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Garen stopping.  
  
He opened his mouth to ask but closed it at the sight. A whole entire village lay in front them. It was like an ancient civilization that had been lost for centuries. Anakin took a step forward. A gong sounded and two men came out. They had spears in a thrust position and a murderous look on their faces.  
  
Anakin stepped back, afraid but Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon bowed. Obi- Wan smiled and said in Tonexese," Ih, M'i Obi-Wan Kenobi, ew aveh ocme u' pelh." Hi I'm, we have come to help  
  
The men stood up and bowed back. The one on the left answered, "Celwmoe, Obee-Wun. Psleas ocme stere up." Welcome, Please come rest up The jedi followed and Qui-Gon introduced everyone else. They were led inside a hut. Anakin looked around and held in a gasp. A lady stood in the middle of the room. On her left ear was a crescent moon earring.  
  
TBC.............PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	5. a new plan and worryings

Thank you for the reviews. A piece of advice though, keep reviewing. Even send in your questions or comments to help. Here's chapter 5.  
  
A New Plan  
  
The lady looked stright into Anakin's eyes and his knees felt weak. She was handsome with a pointed face and raven black and soft pink hair. She wore a loose cut shirt that revealed some clevage and her stmoach. A skirt that reached to her knees was a blackish color like her shirt.  
  
Anakin stared at her until he came to his senses. He cleared his throat and stole a glance at Qui-Gon. He was looking, too at the woman but not in a fascinated way. More like a first meeting sort of way. The other two were also like that. In fact the only one that seemed to be pertrubed by her was Anakin.  
  
"Hello," she said in a soft voice," I am called Chaisa. Welcome to our village. It is not often we get visitors. Come sit and tell me your names and your buisness here."  
  
She flourished her hand to pieces of carpet on the floor. The jedi moved to one and got comfortable. With another motion of her hand a young women came in carrying a tray of drinks. She looked no older than Anakin and as she passed them out she sent a small smile to Anakin, who in return slightly bowed his head.  
  
Once the girl was gone Chaisa said crisply," So you are indeed the new recruits, are you not?" After a brief nod from Obi-Wan and an inward gasp of shock from Anakin she continued.  
  
"Good. We have waited for you. The rules are very simple but not always the easiest. Number one follow my instuctions to every word and you will do fine. In case you have not noticed yet, I am in charge. I am the leader. As new recruits I had expect all of you to ask when even the slightest doubt appears in your mind."  
  
She took a sip of the drink and surveyed each of them with dark green eyes. Last she looked at Anakin and a thoughtful expression came over her. Then a split second later it disappeared. "I will have someone show you to you hut."  
  
They stood up and bowed. Before exiting the hut Anakin looked at this Chaisa one last time. Chaisa looked at him and smiled softly. Anakin shuddered and quickly left to their tent...or hut.  
  
As Qui-Gon took his boots off he surveyed his apprentice. Anakin was laying on his bunk looking, to the naked eye, composed and entertained but Qui-Gon knew better. He supposed that Anakin was thinking to hard to forget about his shields because fear and anxiety were coming off of the boy in waves.  
  
Qui-Gon also noted that confusion was in there too, but it came off someone else bacuse just Anakin. It took Qui-Gon a few minutes to figure out who that person was. Then it clicked. Obi-Wan.  
  
Qui-Gon looked up to see Obi-Wan "reading" over some papers. Even though Obi-Wan appeared to be concentrating he kept looking at Anakin with his blue eyes. Once in awhile the two would catch each others eyes and quickly look away.  
  
Something is going on here that I must have missed,Qui-Gon thought. He sighed and lay back on his bunk. it was the most comfortable thing in the world but he supposed it would do for now. He thought about the days events and made a mental note to tell Anakin the real plan.  
  
Qui-Gon had felt Anakin's shock at finding out they were recruits. He was proud that the boy had held it in so good. Although he was worried that Chaisa seemed to pay more attention to him than any of them.  
  
Sighing to himsself Qui-Gon turned on his side and meditated. He could hear two of the other three jedi had fallen asleep by their even breathing. One was still awake yawning every now and then. Whether that person had fallen asleep or not, Qui-Gon didn't know because soon after his last thought the dream wold over took him. 


	6. a dream and the plot thickens

Hey, everyone. Here's chapter six. I know I haven't uploaded in awhile, but..there's a lot going on right now. Please review, if i should continue and if anyone has any ideas they want me to consider.  
  
DREAM  
  
A path stood before him. Anakin looked at it closly as it began to split into two more roads. He took a step back and he knew that he had to choose one. A voice, much like Chaisa's called out to him as if far away.  
  
"Choose the right one and live. Choose the wrong one and you and your friends will perish in my hands."  
  
Anakin trembled and looked toward the roads. Tears ran down his cheeks as he decided to go on the one to his left. He ran a little ways and stopped. Anakin looked back but thick fog blocked his eyesight and turned around and slamed into a brick wall. He fell with a hard thump on the ground and got up immediatly.  
  
Anakin took some steps back as Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Garen appeared in front of him. Anakin watched in horror as the three were sliced in half by an invisible enemy. He screamed and tried to run but someone was shaking him and he awoke to the waking world still crying and screaming, but not as loud.  
  
END OF DREAM  
  
Anakin woke with a jerk and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Obi-Wan's face looking at him with mild worry. Anakin's breathing came in short gasps and he felt clammy. He was still trembling and tears fell down his cheeks.  
  
"Anakin, clam down. It was a dream. Nothing more. Everything is alright."  
  
"No, no you, master, I-I ha-had to pick a-a ro-road, a-a-and-" Anakin broke off with a choked sob. He wondered where his master was because he really needed his master's reassurance. He put his head in his hands and he felt Obi-Wan's hand lift from his shoulder.  
  
A few minutes later he felt a cool cloth on the back of his neck and his master's hand on his back. He sat up and gazed into Qui-Gon's eyes. Already Anakin felt himself calming down.  
  
Qui-Gon laid Anakin back and said soft but stern," Ani, can you tell me what it was about. Take your time, I've heard that it must have been terrible."  
  
Anakin nodded and told Qui-Gon his nightmare. When he was finished he found he felt better, but still clammy. Qui-Gon was deep in thought and Anakin noticed that Obi-Wan was also in here. Obi-Wan was looking at Anakin and when Anakin looked back the oldest smiled comfortingly.  
  
Qui-Gon spoke softly," I believe it might have been just a dream Ani, but if it makes you feel better I will meditate on it. Now if you're okay, I will go finish. And besides Mistress Chaisa has asked for you."  
  
At the word mistress Anakin stared at Qui-Gon in wonder. Qui-Gon smiled and said,"That is how you are to address her."  
  
Anakin looked at him with disbelief. No way am I going to call her..mistress, Anakin thought. Qui-Gon must have read his expression because his master said," You will, my padawan."  
  
Anakin grinned crookedly and got up. He walked over to the basin and washed his face. As he dried it off he realized Obi-Wan was still there. Anakin turned around as he put the towel back on the rack. After a few seconds Obi- Wan said," I was wondering if we could talk for a few minutes?"  
  
Anakin stared at him and nodded almost numbly. Obi-Wan gave a quick smiled and said," Back in the woods. I know you felt..felt it too. I was caught by surprise. I knew you were too, by the look on your face and how you kept looking at me."  
  
"Yeah, it..it was strange," Anakin said looking down," When I first came to the temple and learned how to properly handle the force and reach into people, I..uh..I had tried a lot to feel you."  
  
Obi-Wan grinned and replied," Yes, I know." Anakin's head shot up, shocked and a little embarrassed.  
  
"Yes, I knew. Even though you couldn't feel it, I could feel you. Sneaking, trying to secretly find a way. You had seemed to forgotten that I am a fully qualified jedi. But I admired your..what's the word...uh..your..oh well nevermind. I thought it showed a lot about your personality."  
  
Anakin nodded and jumped when a gong rung. "Well, Knight Obi-Wan I've better go see what Ch-Mistress Chaisa wants."  
  
Obi-Wan stood up and said," Alright then, and Anakin?" Anakin turned back around to face him. "It's Obi-Wan, not Knight. That's only reserved for non friends."  
  
Anakin smiled and nodded.  
  
Anakin entered the largest hut, or in other words Chaisa's sleeping quarters. It was huge on the inside and a bed stood at the end. Violet drapes were hanging everywhere and the bed was big enough for five people. There was a table with a couple chairs near it. A sword lay at the end of a bed in a glass case.  
  
As he got further into the hut, Anakin saw the woman laying on the bed, wearing an even more revealing outfit than yesterday. She smiled as he came closer to her and sat up to greet him.  
  
"Good morning, my Anakin. I heard that you did not have a good, peaceful sleep. I am very sorry," she said softly. Anakin nodded in a polite tone but inside he was starting to anger. What was she doing, saying my Anakin!  
  
"Yes Ch-Mistress Chaisa. I had a..a nightmare. But I am alright. Thank you." "Oh my poor baby. Come you will stay with me!"  
  
Anakin frowned. "Why, I thought th-."  
  
He was cut off as a hand backhanded him. Dazed, he wondered if was her that had hit him. "First rule," she said her voice hard now," You will take everything I say, no questions asked! Second, I claim you. You are my personal Anakin. You will work for no one else but me. Unless I tell you. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Mistress." Another slap. Even harder than the first one. "I will be referred to as Mistress Chaisa, not just Mistress." "Yes Mistress Chaisa," Anakin replied.  
  
Chaisa smiled. "Good, my little toy. You will learn. Now go, I will call you later. Come to me when you hear a bell." "Yes Mistress Chaisa."  
  
She laughed in delight as he went back to his own hut. Once he was inside he kicked and punched his pillow. Bounty Hunter indeed. She was more like a whore! Anakin bristled for another few mintues before he calmed down a bit. This wasn't how a jedi acted.  
  
He walked over to the mirror and sighed. A red hand print painted the side of his face. He couldn't let Qui-Gon or the others see this. if they did the mission would be ruined. A tinkling sound of a bell sounded and he groaned. Let's go see what the little witch wants, Anakin thought bitterly.  
  
TBC 


	7. a battle

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. Review if you like it, so I know you are still liking it. Review if you hate it. Just review!! I promise it WILL get better. Just give it time.  
  
Chapter 7----  
  
Qui-Gon rubbed a sweaty hand through his hair. Even jedi training didn't get as vigorous as this. This..type of training required energy and lots of it. He looked to his left and saw Garen and Obi-Wan. They, too looked tired, but not as tired as he felt.  
  
I wish I was younger, Qui-Gon thought absently. He was relieved when the bell sounded for break. He walked over to the fountain and drank. When he got his fill, Qui-Gon stood up and wiped his mouth. He walked over to one of the rare trees and sat down. He was soon joined by Obi-Wan and Garen.  
  
"Well," Garen said smiling," If we trained like that all the time, we'd be buff." Obi-Wan chuckled. " Yeah, but I don't think Master Windu would go for it. It can be a distraction for..you know..women," he finished blushing.  
  
Qui-Gon laughed a put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. It was true because this type of training called for no shirts. He was still laughing when Mistress Chaisa came out with Anakin by her side. Obi-Wan blushed even darker as he saw what she was wearing. Garen looked down and grinned.  
  
Anakin spotted them and caught Chaisa's eyes. She nodded and Anakin went over there. Qui-Gon watched this unamused. "What was that about Ani," he said curtly. He noticed a faint red mark on the left side of Anakin's face.  
  
The boy blinked and said emotionless," I'm her personal...err...-" "Assistant," Obi-Wan finished.  
  
Anakin cocked his head, thinking. He shook his head and said," Her exact words were personal Anakin." The three jedi frowned. Anakin shrugged and sat down. He didn't see the problem with it.  
  
Besides the occasianal slap, he thought darkly. Clearing his mind he asked," So what are you guys doing? Besides sitting."  
  
Garen smiled and answered," We are training. Mistress Chaisa said that we are to be on the fight team. So we are learning how to control our feelings."  
  
Anakin half grinned and stopped when Qui-gon said," What are you doing?"  
  
Anakin answered hotly," I'm being her personal slave basically. I get her things and I have to do what ever she tells me to. If I don't I..uh..I don't get a break," he finished quickly. There was no way he was going to tell them about the slapping.  
  
Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice. Something wasn't right here. He looked at the sixteen year old in unbelievingly. The other two nodded their heads. He saw Anakin visible relax and knew then he was hiding something. Just as he was about to ask, something exploded ten feet away from them.  
  
The jedi ducked as another bomb came. They quickly stood up. Obi-Wan, Garen, and Qui-Gon took out their swords. Anakin looked at the shining metal in their hands. He was about to ask where he could find one when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned to find Chaisa, pale but angered.  
  
She thrust a knife in his hand and whispered close to his ear," Use this. You had better come back to me." With that she was gone.  
  
Anakin held the knife in defensive mode. He looked around and saw the others had left. Briefly he heard someone scream attack and a bunch of people running forward. He followed them and was soon swept into the battle. All around him bodies fell. Blood filled the grass and dirt.  
  
The air was full of the smell of burned and charred flesh. He could hear screaming and crying coming from small children and ones who found their loved one dead. Absently he saw some women fighting along side of the men. He thrust his knife backward and the man fell backward. Anakin turned quickly to avoid being stabbed in the back of his neck.  
  
He kicked the man in the stomach and and staightened. The man got back up again. He was bleeding freely as he thrust with all his might toward Anakin. Anakin swerved only to feel something sharp fall into his right collarbone. He yelled in anguish and pain and stabbed the new man. The two men fell dead and Anakin fell to his knees.  
  
His vision clouded and he felt sick. He took a deep breath only to vomit everything he had ever ate in his life. He kept throwing up even after nothing was left. Anakin fell to his side and crawled away from his mess. Briefly he wondered why everything seemed so quiet now.  
  
Qui-Gon turned his head to check on Garen and Obi-Wan. Garen was bleeding freely from a deep cut on his arm. Obi-Wan looked unhurt only slightly sick. Qui-Gon could understand why. The smell was horrible. Bodies lay everywhere, dead or dying.  
  
Qui-Gon kicked one man in the small of his back. The man fell and didn't move. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and reopened them when he heard a yell nearby. The first thing that came to his mind was Ankin. Qui-Gon recognized that yell from anywhere.  
  
Smoke swam thick and people fighting were everywhere. Qui-Gon tried to make his way through, but it was impossible. As quickly as the battle had started it ended. A man's husky voice sounded, "Retreat, fall back."  
  
The newcomers all left and Chaisa's people were left. A lot of the villagers had fallen. Every now and then someone would come across a loved one and their would be hysteria. Qui-Gon walked to Obi-Wan who was helping a white Garen sit. Obi-Wan was trying to stop the blood flow on Garen's arm. As Qui-Gon looked closer at Obi-Wan he could see that the Knight was on the verge of collaspe himsself.  
  
He looked around and saw that everyone was beyond exhaustion. "Obi-Wan sit down," he said sternly. "Garen's bleeding Qui-Gon, I can't stop it." "I'll..let me try."  
  
Obi-Wan sat down by Garen as Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan's place. instead of standing he sat down as a women came near them.  
  
"M'i am e dimec." i'm am a medic  
  
She went to work stitching up Garen's arm. Soon he had color back to his face. "Thank you," he said weakly.  
  
The woman smiled and left. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood him up. Garen wavered for a second, then gained his balance. They walked a few feet when Chaisa came upon them. She was holding a boy in her arms. Qui-Gon realized that the boy was hurt.  
  
Chaisa said briskly," Here he had better not die. When he is fixed bring him to me."  
  
She thrust the boy to them and Qui-Gon caught him. He turned the young one over and gasped. It was Anakin.  
  
To my lovely reviewers: REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	8. you swore

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!  
I live, breath and work off of them!!! Yes as many have noticed, the rating has changed. And for good reason. But of course you will find out why!!!  
  
Chapter 8----------------------  
  
Anakin's eyes shot open. He realized he was looking at the top of a hut, not the sky. He gingerly touched his right shoulder and gasped out loud. Sith that hurt!  
  
" It isn't healed yet, don't touch it!" came a soft voice.  
  
Anakin looked to his left to see Chaisa sitting in a chair staring at him. He cleared his throat and tried to speak. All that came out was a hoarse croak. Chaisa held up a finger while shaking her head.  
  
"No, no my Anakin, Don't talk. I'll go get you some water." Anakin nodded and glared at her back. This is pathetic, where is my master and the others, he thought worridly.(A/N: spelling, i forgot how to spell that wordgrins sheepishly)  
  
Chaisa came back with the water, in which Anakin gulped down greedily. Once he was finished he asked," Where's m-Qui-Gon and the others?"  
  
Chaisa frowned. "I told you toy, you are not to speak. They, like everyone else, are resting. Now since you are in rebellious mood, you can go back to them." With that she left annoyed.  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes and carefully got up. He winced as his shoulder moved and slowly made his way to his hut. When he entered he could have laughed, but he didn't. Qui-Gon and the other two jedi were sprawled on the beds in such a unjedi like relaxed way.  
  
"Having..fun?" he asked. They sat up startled.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled and said," Actually yes." Anakin smiled back and Qui-Gon saw how rigid he was standing and how he was holding his right arm.  
  
"Padawan, sit down. Let me check your arm." "How do-" " I was the first to look at it. Now sit"  
  
Anakin sat down and relaxed. He hissed in pain as Qui-Go took the bandage off. As his master surveyed the wound with no expression Anakin's imagination went off. What if it was infected and he was going to die? What if they had to chop off that arm? What if? What if? What if it's-  
  
"It's perfectly fine. It will heal nicely," Qui-Gon's voice broke into his absurd thoughts. Anakin nodded relieved. Obi-Wan was laughing at something Garen had said. Anakin smiled at their childishness when that new feeling came over him again.  
  
Instead of getting out, Anakin reached further in. Obi-Wan was still laughing and talking. Perhaps, he doesn't feel this, good, Anakin thought happily. He could feel pain, from a cut. He could feel happiness yet sadness at the same time. Pretty soon he was in a void of thoughts and emotions that weren't his. Obi-Wan had stopped laughing and had his eyes closed.  
  
Garen noticed this and asked quietly," Obi? Everything okay?"  
  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes. He looked at Anakin who was staring, but not seeing Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, also reached out to Anakin and went behind the boy's sheild. A blast of power and emotion shot out at him. Fear and secrecy pulsed through to him along with pain and a bit of happiness. Obi- Wan could feel the boy getting deeper and deeper without knowing what he was doing. Obi-Wan quickly stopped his bond and put up his shields. Anakin blinked and paled.  
  
Obi-Wan stood up and walked out. Qui-Gon was looking at Anakin with concern. Anakin followed Obi-Wan to a tree. When he got there, Anakin immediatly began apologizing.  
  
"Obi-Wan I'm..s-sorry. I did-couldn't help it. I-I know I shou-shouldn't have and I'm so sorry," he said weakly.  
  
Obi-Wan turned toward Anakin expressionless. Anakin looked down ashamed.  
  
Anakin POV  
  
Oh man, I've blown it now. Sith, why did I do that? Now he's going to hate me and think I'm...I'm dumb. That the council was right, that I'm to quick and rash in my judgements.  
  
He doesn't know how sorry I am and I can't express it.  
  
Obi-Wan POV  
  
What do I do? What do I do? No one has EVER done that before. I have NEVER felt that before! Such fear and power. I...I never thought I was that easy to...get into.  
  
Qui-Gon, how come you always get the hard things.  
  
THIRD PERSON  
  
Obi-Wan stepped forward and said softly," What are you so afraid of?"  
  
Anakin looked up hotly. " I'm not afraid of anything!" "Anakin," Obi-Wan replyed warningly.  
  
Anakin took in a deep breath and said calmly," I'm not afraid of anything, Obi-Wan!" "You're...feelings prove your words false."  
  
Anakin stared into the older man's eyes. He knew what Anakin kept hidden inside. He knew what he was trying to hide about Mistress Chaisa.  
  
"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, faking puzzlement. "Something you are not telling us," Obi-Wan said in a hard voice," About this mission."  
  
Anakin whispered dangerously," It is none of your buisness, you're not my master!"  
  
Obi-Wan softened and whispered back, "No, I'm not, but I am your friend."  
  
Anakin closed his eyes as his shoulders drooped. Inside he was debating whether or not to tell. The Mistress had only hit...well slapped him eight times total. All in one day. When he opened his eyes he spoke soft but strenly," You have to swear, until I say, that you will not tell my master."  
  
Obi-Wan winced." Anakin if it's som-" "Swear you won't!" "I swear."  
  
Anakin took a deep breath and looked around. "Fine, Mistress Chaisa...she's a bounty hunter." "Ani,I-" "Let me finish! She's a bounty hunter that hunts for new...people....new men. So she can take pleasure in making them her pet...or in her words her toy. Since I've became that if I don't do something right most of the time she will slap me. Hard. If you have noticed I have been going to her more frequently. Most of the time it's at night."  
  
Anakin was slightly shaking near the end. Obi-Wan was staring at Anakin. Anakin shifted under the gaze and looked down. When he looked back up Obi- Wan was pacing.  
  
"Well aren't you going to say something?" Anakin asked impatiently. "Yes, it sounds like Mistress Chaisa is a very sick women. How many times has she slapped you and when?"  
  
"Eight, and the day before yesterday." "All in one day?" "Yes."  
  
Obi-Wan stopped. "Anakin I kno-" Anakin burst out in anger. He yelled," Don't you DARE Obi-Wan! YOU SWORE!"  
  
Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something but closed it when Garen and Qui- Gon came out. They looked puzzled and Qui-Gon said," What's going on?" He looked at Anakin and back to Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin fixed a glare upon Obi-Wan and the latter sighed inside. "Nothing Qui-Gon. Just...it was nothing importent. I just had forgotten that I swore to Anakin to teach him a very difficult kata."  
  
Anakin's expression cleared and he turned to face his master. "Master Qui-Gon, I'm sorry. Obi-Wan I'm sorry I should not have yelled. Next time perhaps?"  
  
"Sure Anakin."  
  
With that Anakin turned around and was about to go into the hut when a tinkling bell sounded. He switched directions and headed to Chaisa's room.  
  
Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan and his voice was hard when he said, "Obi-Wan, tell me the truth I was your master for over twenty years. I know when you are lying."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon guiltly. "I am sorry, I swore."  
  
Qui-Gon's glare shot daggers at Obi-Wan, who trembled inside.  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU, TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! PLEASE CONTINUE DOING SO! ALSO I WOULD GRATEFULLY TAKE SOME SUGGESTIONS TO MAKE THIS A BETTER STORY!!!!! 


	9. she knows!

Here's chapter 9! Not much to say here. Also I have made a new story it is called Slipped Away. It's in Harry Potter. It's really sad. Please Read it and review!!!!  
  
Obi-Wan spun to avoid an attack on his left side. He drew his lightsaber in a downward thrust and his opponent's lightsaber hit it with a sizzle. Obi-Wan looked up to see Garen looking at him in concern. Obi-Wan quickly shut of his lightsaber and Garen did the same.  
  
Obi-Wan had ventured deep into the woods to be alone. His and Anakin's little talk had disturbed Obi-Wan greatly and he wanted to be alone to think on it. Garen's soft voice broke his train of thought.  
  
"What was that conversation about Obi? I have never seen you lie to Qui-Gon before nor tell him something that we all know is very importent."  
  
Obi-Wan sat down and Garen mimicked him. "I...would tell you anything Garen but-" "Yes I know," Garen interrupted," You swore!"  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Garen in surprise. Anger laced the other man's voice and Obi-Wan felt guilty and madness toward Anakin. This was all the boy's fault. If Anakin would've just kept his bond to his stupid self! Quickly, Obi-Wan closed his eyes letting the anger go. Once he was calm Obi-Wan spoke.  
  
"Look, Garen I am sorry! Truly I am, but Anakin..he begged me not to tell Qui-Gon an-"  
  
Garen interrupted him again. "Stop making excuses, and besides if you haven't noticed I am not Qui-Gon Jinn!"  
  
Garen stood up calmly and said," Look Obi-Wan, I know you swore and everything, but you have a right to let us know when something is going on that could affect the mission. Think about it, you're just putting us in danger!"  
  
Obi-Wan scowled. "What did Qui-Gon tell you to say that?" Garen frowned. "No, me your FRIEND said that!"  
  
Garen turned around and left, leaving Obi-Wan the way he wanted to be, alone. With a huff Obi-Wan sat down and tried to meditate. Why me, Obi-Wan thought sadly.  
  
"Yes Mistress Chaisa?"  
  
Anakin was still angered by the talk and when he came in Chaisa's room this greeting came out sounding annoyed. He regretted it as soon as it was out of his mouth and she glared at him.  
  
"What was that? I thought I heard..annoyance coming at me."  
  
She walked over to him and backed him up into the corner of the hard tent. She backhanded him hard, but Anakin knew that this wasn't her hardest.  
  
"Or was it, anger at having to come to me?"  
  
A swift punch to his stomach that sent him to his knees.  
  
"Oh, wait I know what it was!"  
  
Anakin looked up at her and she slapped him with every word that next came out of her mouth.  
  
"It was you telling your friend OUR secret!!"  
  
Each of her slaps stung and tears misted his eyes. She was beyond furious and Anakin, even though he had faced much worse, was a little scared. Chaisa didn't know they were jedi, having hid their lightsabers and swore to the council not to use the force but in that moment Anakin was just about ready to undo that swear....  
  
"You will make it up to me, toy. Oh, yes...and you will not like it. Oh, but I WILL!"  
  
She backed up to the bed and smiled evily. "Or would you rather me call you Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Padawan."  
  
Anakin stared at her shocked and unable to hide it. "How...you-"  
  
Chaisa smiled again. "I've known, you worthless piece of tatooine trash. That's why I called for you. I know all about you. The Chosen One, right in my grasp. Darth Sidious said I could do whatever I wanted to you as long as you lived, and now it is time to begin."  
  
Anakin leaped for the door when something smacked into his back. He felt with a thud and tried to move. Consiousness was fading and before blackness came he force sent the message to Qui-Gon, "Help, hurry."  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes shot open. He was meditating when he heard his apprentice force send the message, "Help, hurry."  
  
He stood up quickly and grabbed his lightsaber, hardly noticing that Obi- Wan's and Garen's were gone. He made his way out the door only to have something shoved in his face. He stuggled but then fell limp to the floor. He looked up and saw two blurry objects laying beside him.  
  
Chaisa's voice said to him, "Say goodbye to your chosen one, jedi!"  
  
Qui-Gon struggled some more before a hilt of a sword smashed into his head. Darkness came and Qui-Gon knew no more.  
  
TBC.............................................  
  
says meekly we'll be nice to them, if they be nice to us and review! 


	10. poor anakin! SEE WARNING INSIDE!

Err.....uh here's chapter ten!  
  
IMPORTENT NOTE. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE! IT IS KIND OF DESCIPTIVE BUT NOT TOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Qui-Gon twisted in pain. He felt arms holding him flat down to the ground. He heard a voice, as if far away, telling him to calm down and the pain would pass. Another voice came in but Qui-Gon couldn't hear what it said. A slamming noise followed and then silence. A whisper came to his ear and Qui-Gon understood who it was. Obi-Wan was telling him to don't worry.  
  
Qui-Gon opened his eyes blearily and saw Obi-Wan shape in front of him. A hand on his back helped him sit up . His eyes focused and he saw Obi-Wan's white face was in front of him. Qui-Gon took a deep breath and sat up against the wall behind him. That's when he first took a good look at his old apprentice.  
  
Obi-Wan was white, real white. His lips were twinged bluish and his breathing was laborded. His eyes were glazed a bit and Garen was looking at his friend in concern and fear. Obi-Wan settled back and glanced at Qui- Gon.  
  
"How..are you," he rasped out.  
  
Qui-Gon moved over to his old apprentice. "Obi-Wan, I need you to lay down against the wall." "Master I'm -" "Now!"  
  
Obi-Wan obliged, wincing and hissing with each great bout of pain. Qui-Gon hurridly force-looked his old apprentice over. Sure enough, Qui-Gon sighed as he found a punctured lung. Obi-Wan looked at him dejectedly.  
  
"I'm going....to..not live throu-"  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes flashed. "Shut up, padawan you will not say ANYTHING like that! Do you hear me?"  
  
Obi-Wan grinned sadly. "I hear...you....master." Qui-Gon stared at him in relief and went to work to heal his padawan.  
  
Garen sat off at the edge, worrying over what Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan just said. Without knowing it the two had reformed their old bond. What about Anakin, Garen thought.  
  
Qui-Gon soon finished the force healing and saw the blue tint had left Obi- Wan's face and his breathing was less laboured.  
  
"Thank you, Qui-Gon." "No problem." "Qui-Gon they've taken Anakin."  
  
For the first time since waking up Qui-Gon felt scared.  
  
"I...I know. I know where, too!"  
  
Garen and Obi-Wan looked at him. "How?" Garen asked impressed.  
  
"I overheard a conversation..now listen there are things you two need to know about this Mistress Chaisa....."  
  
It took a couple minutes to explain everything. As soon as everything was packed up, the jedi rushed to a jet Qui-Gon had found..or saw a few days ago. Obi-Wan quickly assembled it and they took off.  
  
I hope we're not top late, Qui-Gon thought, please be okay my padawan.  
  
Anakin screamed for about the thousandth time. His throat was raw and his wrists hurt bad. He was chained to the wall by his hands and feet and they were raw where the chains were. He had been alone in a dungeon forever it seemed. For the first part of the time he had been out of it. Now he was fully awake and scared and angry.  
  
Just as he prepared for another blood-curdling scream, the steel door slammed opened. Chaisa appeared in the door with an annoyed looking man beside her.  
  
"Toy, you should really stopped yelling so, it gets Dan's nerves up. Besides you'll ruin your already parched throat even more."  
  
"Shut up you witch," Anakin spat at her.  
  
Chaisa laughed delightfully. "Witch? Why I've never been called that before. Oh well you may strip him now Dan."  
  
The man, Dan, nodded and went closer to Anakin. Anakin reached out for the force and tried to push the man, but..couldn't?  
  
"Oh don't try, my pet, to use the force. It won't work here for some reason."  
  
Anakin closed his eyes in shame as his tunic and leggings were ripped from him. His underclothes soon followed and the stone behind his bare body bit at him with coldness. The door closed and Anakin opened his eyes, hoping and wishing they had left him alone.  
  
Anakin trembled when he saw Chaisa was there, studying his body. She came closer and for the first time Anakin realized she was wearing a robe, nothing but a robe. She held it together with her hands and smiled at him.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? It seems I should have done this earlier. You have a nice body Chosen One."  
  
Chaisa's hand rubbed against his chest sliding down even further, to his inner thighs. Anakin could feel tears forming and rage burned inside him. Just as he pulled away, a whip came out of nowhere and smacked his stomach. Anakin howled in pain and Chaisa laughed.  
  
"Follow my instuctions and you won't get hurt, babe."  
  
Anakin glared at her as tears ran down his cheeks reluctantly. Chaisa smiled again and let her clutch on her robe go. The robe fell off and Anakin looked down. Chaisa stepped closer and lifted his head.  
  
"No don't look down. Don't be afraid to look, to explore me. For I will do the same to you."  
  
"No..please I'll-I'll d-do any-any-anything.." Anakin sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh no Ani, I have to do this, it's for your own good." "No...p-p-p-please." "I am truly sorry my pet," Chaisa said softly.  
  
She moved so close Anakin's manhood was touching her private place. Anakin moaned in grief as Chaisa's hand directed it into her. Anakin yelled in pain as did she. Chaisa thrust her hips into Anakin and Anakin cried. She continued until he screamed.  
  
Rage, fear, pain, and embarrassment like no other voiced itself in that scream. The force, the true force wrapped itself around Anakin until everything Anakin was belong to the force. Chaisa stepped back afraid and pulled on her robe. She, like him, bled and she soon grew weak. Force entered the room and she was blown back. Chaisa smacked into the stone walls and yelled.  
  
Guards poured in only to be blasted away. Anakin continued screaming and the force pounded. Everyone in that building where Anakin was held got covered by the power that killed them as soon as it touched them. Soon everyone in was dead or dying and the force left as quickly as it had come.  
  
Anakin vomited several times and sobbed some more. Pain filled his every fiber and he went into unconsiousness. Slowly, his life began to ebb out. The Chosen One was slowly dying.  
  
TBC.................................... 


	11. the endepilogue!

Here's chapter 11!!!  
  
Don't worry...I wouldn't let Ani die! That would be TOO cruel!!  
  
Obi-Wan spat out blood for the millionth time in the waste basket. Although Qui-Gon had sustained his wound, he wasn't completely healed and out of danger yet. Garen patted him on the back and Obi-Wan nodded his thanks. He wiped his mouth on a napkin and sat back in his chair. Clearing his throat, Obi-Wan realized how hot it was.  
  
Garen sat back, too and sneaked a glance at Qui-Gon. The old master hadn't spoken a single word since they had been knocked to the floor by a great sorce of power. The power was so great that, although the three jedi didn't know it, it had sent every single force sensitive being to their knees, unable to move.  
  
What they did know was it could've only been one person, Anakin. The emotions coming off and in that burst of power was so great, so strong. Garen had been scared because he had felt like crying and even teared up. Qui-Gon had openly sobbed, feeling through his bond with Anakin the pain his appentice was feeling. Even Obi-Wan cried a little. As soon as the power had come it left, as if had never made an appearance.  
  
Now they were going toward this reclusive place at full speed. Fear and sadness rolled off Qui-Gon in such waves that Obi-Wan put a hand on his old master's arm. The arm beneath his hand trembled and for the first time in his life Obi-Wan felt completely hopeless and at a loss for soothing words. He didn't know if Anakin was alive or not, he too could feel Anakin like Qui-Gon did. But now there was nothing.  
  
"There it is," said Qui-Gon pointing to a building. Qui-Gon landed the plane swiftly and wasted no time getting off. The other two quickly followed.  
  
The three drew their lightsabers in unison and stepped in the door. Bloodied bodies lay everyhere, sickening the air with a nasty odor. Moans of the dying echoed off the stone walls and the jedi walked forward. It got steadily worse as they went deeper into the prison. They searched doorless rooms, only to find more dead people. Obi-Wan just about gave up when he saw a hand.  
  
He went closer and turned into the room, staring at the floor. There lay Chaisa, bleeding from private places, cold dead. Obi-Wan looked up and yelled. Qui-Gon and Garen quickly came in and stared. Qui-Gon hurried forward towards Anakin's body. Cutting the chains from the boys feet and hands, Anakin fell limp into Qui-Gon's arms. Obi-Wan took off his cloak and wrapped it around Anakin's naked body.  
  
Qui-Gon shook as he turned Anakin over and gently laid the boy on the floor. He felt for a pulse and found a weak and unsteady one. He continued to look over the body and when he came to fine the sexual abuse he gasped and stood up quickly.  
  
"Oh god..oh god..no."  
  
Obi-Wan and Garen quickly moved into action. While Obi-Wan comforted Qui- Gon, Garen picked up the boy and quickly picked up from where Qui-Gon left off. He gasped and siad, "He's..fading. We have to get back to the temple. Anakin's dying!"  
  
He looked up at his friends, at their shocked and saddened faces. They rushed to the ship and quickly took off to Coruscent.  
  
Anakin opened his unfocused eyes. He felt sick and tired. His skin was hot but he felt cold. He looked weakly around the room and felt a cool hand on his forehead, soothing him.  
  
"His fever hasn't gone down."  
  
"It will, just give it and Anakin time. The boy has been through a great deal. He will heal completely physical, at least. When he gets released you..might want to consider thearpy, mental thearpy."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Anakin's eyes focused more and saw Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan standing by his bed. He opened his mouth and managed to croak out, "Hey.."  
  
Qui-Gon looked down and smiled. "Hi yourself."  
  
Obi-Wan, too smiled and said," Hey, how're you feeling?"  
  
Anakin cleared his throat and said slowly," I've been..better!" The older jedi laughed quietly. The door opened and Garen entered the room. He waved to Anakin cheerfully and took Obi-Wan aside. After a few moments Obi-Wan walked back over and put a hand on Ani's shoulder.  
  
"I am sorry, but I have to go somewhere. I will be back later. Get well Anakin!"  
  
"Thanks..and you..to," came the hoarse reply.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled and he and Garen left. Qui0Gon had pulled up a chair and was now sitting in it, deep in thought. Anakin smiled softly and said," A..credit for..your thoughts."  
  
"Hmmm...a credit for my thoughts, eh? Okay I'll take that credit," Qui-Gon smiled," Anakin, I don't want to press you but time is the issue. What happened in that prison?"  
  
Anakin's smile disappeared and he looked away, tears forming already. He tried, unsuccessfully to say something but a lump had formed in his throat. Qui-Gon patted his arm gently and gave the boy an awkward hug. Anakin hugged back and let the tears flow. His sobs were one of anguish and deep pain. Exhausted, he fell asleep after awhile. Qui-Gon laid him back down and covered him up.  
  
"It's okay Ani," Qui-Gon whispered," There are some things, even the worst things, that remain secret. But my padawan I know, I know."  
  
EPILOGUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Two months had passed since that mission on planet X-Tone. The council was informed of the Sith's movement and plans. Also Anakin was forced to relive the encounter over three times. Each time became easier, but not less painful. Each time he woould break down in racking sobs, but everyone understood.  
  
After a few days since that hospital visit, Anakin was allowed out but told that he had to take it easy and nothing more.  
  
The council was in fear for young Skywalker. He had touched the darkside many times during this mission and had come dangerously close to turning. They, ecspecially Yoda, feared for the jedi's lives and lives of everyone. Even now they sensed a disturbing change about Anakin.  
  
He grew more sullen and angry at times. Most of the time he would get extra rash in his decisions and grew fierce in his studies. Anakin, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan continued to go on missions together and even with Anakin's new behavior the three were inseperable.  
  
Without knowing, the three had formed an unbreakable bond, or so everyone thought.  
  
When they were called to revisit Naboo, Anakin was once again entranced by Senator Anidala's beauty and charm. Lust and devotion verses the Jedi Code was a constant battle for Anakin. It soon turned to anger and hate, as Anakin saw that he couldn't have both. The dark side boiled inside of Anakin and led him deeper and deeper into its core.  
  
The clone war came and Anakin fought to protect the one's he loved. During the battle Qui-Gon Jinn was killed by a bomb, unknowingly planted in his speeder. Obi-Wan took over as Anakin's master, but soon he too perished, by Anakin's or Darth Vadar's own hand.  
  
Padme, who Anakin had married, had twins who were forced into hiding. Anakin learned of this and he killed his own wife. His children, without his knowledge were seperated, only to be rejoined much later.  
  
Of course you know how it ends, but what you don't know is that even through all of the rest of his life, after the incident with Chaisa, Anakin never forgot the witch. She had burned a hole in his very soul and mind, a hole that never could be filled. That day she ruined the innocent boy. Also, that day she gave Anakin a lesson she didn't mean to.  
  
Chaisa had taught him that taking your failures and anger out on someone else wasn't the way to let it out. Anakin didn't realized this lesson until he stared into the face of his own son, his flesh and blood, with his own blue eyes.  
  
Because of Chaisa, Anakin, in the very last minutes of his life, turned back to light and died happily. Balance was brought back to the force, and remained that way for a very long time.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!  
  
A BIG HUG AND KISS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS. THIS HAS BEEN A VERY FUN STORY TO WRITE.  
  
A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO KYNSTAR!!!!!!!!! WHO GAVE ME THE WILL TO FINSIH THIS STORY. I DEDICATE THIS STORY TO YOU. 


End file.
